Talk:Rumrunner's Isle
Where'd that show up on the charts? :Where did the title "Black Sam's Spit" come from? In the move Jack calls it "that god-forsaken spit of land," Barossa refers to it as "the island they made Jack governer of." - Captain J. Sparrow 00:35, 6 September 2007 (UTC) ::It never appears in the movie, but the movie's writer Terry Rossio mentions it on his website Wordplayer. You can see it here. --Wanderingshadow 12:10, 6 September 2007 (UTC) :::Which, J. Sparrow, you'll notice is already linked in the article itself - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 19:39, 6 September 2007 (UTC) : Oh, okay, that'd make sense. - ''Captain'' J. Sparrow 18:42, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Rumrunner's Isle Do you guys think we should change this article's name from Black Sam's Spit to Rumrunner's Isle, or not? Because on one had, the name of the island, "Black Sam's Spit", was named after some guy named "Sam"(by the writers). While what is shown here, it names the island "Rumrunner's Isle". So, should we go with what the writers have done(because they technically had a HUGE part creating the franchise in the first place), OR go with what the official POTC website said(because it's official and that they've updated their website as it is now like a few months ago, and their information seems 100% accurate). CJSFan 01:22, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Idk. In Pirates Online it's called Rumrunner's island. Strangely it has wasp and crab infestations there. - Lord Midhav 11:26, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Well, it's been decided: we move "Black Sam's Spit" into "Rumrunner's Isle" immediately. CJSFan 23:44, August 27, 2010 (UTC) On Stranger Tides Was this not the very same island on which Jack marooned Angelica? Though they layout was different, there was an implication that it was indeed the same spit of land (as Jack made a reference to a hold of rum and enough tress to make a signal fire) Mrcharlton 02:07, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :No, this island did not make an appearance in On Stranger Tides. It is a completely different island. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 02:10, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, even though it was filmed in a different location, I think it is implied that it is Rumrunner's Island. Even though this source isn't cannon, in Lego POTC, he marooned her on Rumrunner's because I could see the enterence to the cellar, plus it was the same exact layout as the smuggler's den level. Mrcharlton 15:50, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :::The Rumrunner's Isle had the shape of a crescent in The Curse of the Black Pearl, and it has the same shape in Pirates Online. The island on which Jack maroons Angelica is a completely different place. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 16:17, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Should we make a page for it? :::Mrcharlton 17:02, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::And the island Jack marooned Angelica is more little than Rumrunner's Island ;) JackSparrow1995 17:31, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Actually, from what I hear at the KTTC forums, the name of the island that Jack maroons Angelica on is called "Sola Fide Beach". I don't exactly know what their source is, but it was mentioned to be in the original OST script. Therefore, Rumrunner's Isle does NOT appear in OST. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:28, May 24, 2011 (UTC)